Anecdotes de l'auteur
by Oxymores
Summary: Les anecdotes, les détails sur ma fiction "Survivre Au Péril de Notre Vie". Posez moi vos questions en review je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre sur un passage, un moment qui vous à marqué dans ma fiction. À très bientôt !


Sujet n°1 : Pourquoi le choix d'une femme militaire ? Et est-ce que ça t'a demandé beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet ?

Tout d'abord, merci à **Eponyme Anonyme** qui m'a posé la toute première question des « Anecdotes de l'auteur ».  
Commençons sans plus tarder !

 **Pourquoi le choix d'une femme militaire ?**

Alors alors, tout simplement car j'adore le milieu de l'armée. A un moment je voulais faire militaire, j'ai aussi fait un stage là-bas et j'avoue que... L'ambiance ? Me plait beaucoup. C'est un corps de métier qui m'impressionne, avec des valeurs humaines malgré la violence qu'engendrent les guerres etc... C'est un métier auquel j'ai beaucoup de respect également, ces soldats sont nos sauveurs à mes yeux, ils nous défendent, nous protègent et je pense que c'est important de ne pas l'oublier. De ne pas seulement les voir comme des machines programmées à tuer.  
Depuis un petit moment maintenant j'aime beaucoup le domaine de la sécurité, pour moi quand on meurt en étant militaire, on meurt pour sa patrie, pour défendre notre peuple, notre culture et notre civilisation. Mais, dans ma fiction, je souligne aussi que l'armée, c'est assez intransigeant. Il faut être dur mentalement, physiquement et obéir aux ordres.

J'ai également choisi une femme militaire car je voulais une femme avec du caractère, quelqu'un qui à côtoyé la mort de très près et pas qu'une seule fois. Je voulais vraiment accentuer le côté survivant, parce que c'est vrai, quand on est militaire et qu'on part dans des pays dangereux (en Syrie par exemple) on est un peu des survivants, on s'adapte, on fait avec. Par contre, je voulais donner un contraste entre ma vision de l'armée et la sienne. Elle, en tant que militaire, elle à l'œil beaucoup plus pessimiste et péjoratif mais elle n'oublie pas que grâce aux choses qu'elle a appris en étant militaire ça lui a permis de mieux résister à la douleur (je parle ici de la balle dans la jambe). En gros, elle sait mieux que moi ce que c'est que d'être militaire et elle me ramène aussi un peu à la réalité des choses (c'est assez perturbant de dire ça sachant que c'est moi qui l'ai créée de toute pièce xD)

 **Et est-ce que ça t'a demandé beaucoup de recherches sur le sujet ?**

Eh bien, comme je suis quelqu'un de nature très curieuse et comme je t'ai dit précédemment j'ai fait un stage chez les militaires, j'ai pu observer leur quotidien d'assez près. J'ai aussi beaucoup parlé avec eux, je me suis renseignée, sur ce que ça engendrait, sur le « caractère » qu'il fallait avoir. Puis, de mon côté j'ai fait des recherches aussi et c'est là que j'ai vite compris que le métier de militaire était un métier dur. D'une part dur à vivre car en général on vit loin de sa famille (la famille du militaire ne suit seulement que s'il part à partir d'un an normalement, sinon s'il part par exemple six mois, la famille ne peux pas suivre) du coup ça créer un déchirement familial en quelques sortes.

Dur psychologiquement aussi, on voit des amis se faire tuer au combat et il faut être assez blindé.

Mais c'est un métier qui prend aux tripes. Je n'ai vu aucun militaire dire qu'il n'aimait pas son travail. Contrairement à certains métiers, le métier de militaire c'est un métier que l'on choisit, surtout quand on est gradé. Parce que ce qui ne veulent pas, ils arrêtent au bout de deux ans en général.

Du coup, c'est un sujet que je maitrise plus ou moins bien, je ne connais évidemment pas tout. Comme un militaire m'a dit «Un militaire à 100 métiers » car il y a beaucoup de branches différentes, comme soldat, conducteurs de poids lourds, travailler dans l'administratif etc… C'est vraiment un métier intéressant et riche.

J'espère que tu cernes mieux mon choix de prendre une femme militaire et que mes explications ont été claires et précises, à bientôt dans l'Anecdote de l'Auteur ).


End file.
